


Raven wings and Evil Things

by Tigergirl008 (unityManipulator)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/Tigergirl008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's busy. That's the first thing she notices. The second is that she's being followed.<br/>   One man, wearing sunglasses, with a scar over his eye and another on his jaw. He looked up at her through the glasses and met her eye, and his eyes seemed to glow a soft amber from behind the dark shades. As she looked, an image flashed before her eyes, almost like a blink. The man had wings, neatly folded on his back. He smiled and beckoned to her, an insistent gesture. She paused, unsure of whether to trust him. That was her first mistake.<br/>   The second, stopping in the middle of the intersection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven wings and Evil Things

   It's busy. That's the first thing she notices. The second is that she's being followed.  
   One man, wearing sunglasses, with a scar over his eye and another on his jaw. He looked up at her through the glasses and met her eye, and his eyes seemed to glow a soft amber from behind the dark shades. As she looked, an image flashed before her eyes, almost like a blink. The man had wings, neatly folded on his back. He smiled and beckoned to her, an insistent gesture. She paused, unsure of whether to trust him. That was her first mistake.  
   The second, stopping in the middle of the intersection.

   Time seemed to slow down, and she absorbed everything in a bunch of snapshots. The little white man in the light across the street. The truck skidding towards her, a Ford. The screams of the other pedestrians, telling her to get out of the way, to move, but she was frozen in place.  
   She raised her arms as a flimsy attempt at protection, but then a form slammed into her from the side. Her bag fell onto the asphalt, the electronics splintering under the wheels of the vehicle with a crunch.  
   She landed in a tangle of limbs, the man from before on top of her. As he quickly scrambled up, her ears were ringing, and her eyelids felt heavy.  
   Her second-last thought went to her laptop, how it could have easily been her.  
   Her final thought was that she was right about the wings.


End file.
